


A matter of trust

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, TeamCap, Trust Issues, Unpleasant surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only after Vision vanishes does Tony force himself to return to the Barton Farm to start his search.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of trust

Tony was furious.   
  
Tony was also terrified.   
  
Mostly furious. Maybe ninety percent furious, ten percent terrified mingled in?  
  
He just really didn't want to be here. What the hell was Vision thinking? Swanning off, doubtless to go looking for his precious telepathic danger girlfriend, without a word to anyone.     
  
Well, he had technically left word. With _FRIDAY_.   
  
Tony wasn't counting that.   
  
He'd put this off. Ross suspected he knew something, so he'd told himself that caution was the reason why he hadn't yet come looking here, except when the hell had HE ever been cautious? He wasn't even fooling himself.   
  
Still, he felt responsible for Vision. He ought to go looking for him and Laura Barton was his only choice unless he wanted to pick up a particular phone and Tony seriously couldn't deal with hearing Steve's voice right now so...   
  
Here he was. He forced his legs to work and carry him out of the car, down the rough road.   
  
To approach the... _abandoned farm_.   
  
He stared numbly for a full minute. No bikes or kids toys outside. A lonely window blowing open and closed in the wind. No recent tyre tracks.   
  
Clint had moved them. As much as Tony didn't want to take it personally... it was personal. The only one left on Team Stark who knew the location of Barton's farm was its namesake.   
  
Clint didn't trust him with his family. It shouldn't have hurt him as much as it did. 

  
Slowly, Tony turned his back. _Bang_ , went the window. His shoes crunched overlong grass underfoot.

  
He really, really needed a drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with the line 'precious telepathic danger girlfriend.' It's from this article: http://moviepilot.com/posts/3966093 and was just too epic not to immortalize. 
> 
> I do try to see Tony as a redeeming character and I'll always be grateful because he was truly the beginning of the MCU as we know and love it today. But... after Ultron and Civil War, he's more of a villain than a superhero in my eyes, sad truth. 
> 
> Came about during a conversation my partner and I had. He thought that Clint wouldn't bother moving his family after Civil War. My thought was that if he didn't trust (pre-Hydra) Shield with knowledge of his family, he definitely doesn't trust Tony Stark with their whereabouts.


End file.
